roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiberius 4
Tiberius is a heavyweight that was originally built by Sam Smith from Hove, East Sussex. The first version was built in 2000 for Series 4 of Robot Wars and lost out in the second round to Little Fly. It was rebuilt the following year for Series 5 to Tiberius 2 where it fell to Panic Attack in the second round. For Series 6, it was rebuilt again to Tiberius 3 where it lost the first round of its heat to Spawn Again despite winning the University Challenge special in Robot Wars Extreme 2 where it represented Loughborough University. In Series 7, it made its heat final as Tiberius 3 and lost to M2 there. Since Robot Wars, Tiberius was rebuilt to this version (also known as Tiberius 4) which is more smaller, more compact and has a much more powerful crusher. Robot Wars Tiberius was matched up against Mousetrap and 12th seeds Evil Weevil 2 in Round 1. It looked impressive in Round 1, choosing Mousetrap as its main target. Tiberius was subjected to a minor attack by the seeded Evil Weevil 2 early on, however that would the latter's only real onslaught in the battle as it broke down moments after. Tiberius then managed to pin down and pierce Mousetrap's top armour with its unique crusher, and Refbot had to break the two up. The two went on to fight for the remainder of the battle.In the second round against Little Fly, it started the fight as the aggressor, repeatedly pounding into its opposition. It then slammed Little Fly into Sergeant Bash, who torched Little Fly but caused no visible damage. Tiberius then pushed its foe into Bash again, who then crumpled Little fly's front end with its front pincer. Tiberius continued the aggressive approach towards the fly, before slamming it directly into the arena wall. Unfortunately, this would be its undoing, as it got stuck there. It was freed with help from the House Robots, but when it was released only one drive motor was functioning. Upon its immobilization, it was promptly axed by Shunt and lifted up by Sir Killalot who put it on the edge of the pit where it was ultimately pitted. In Round 1 of Series 5, Tiberius 2 was put up against newcomers Monad. Tiberius 2 was by far slower than Monad in the battle, but it still managed to grip it and crush into the side. Monad's jaw then came loose on the front; Monad then hit the pit release, but then stopped dead, allowing Tiberius to grip it again with its claw and pit it, putting Tiberius through. Tiberius 2 then fought former champions and number 6 seeds Panic Attack in the second round. It started well, gripping the front of Panic Attack with its claw and steering it around. Panic Attack got away and lifted it, shoving it into the House Robots. Shunt axed Tiberius a few times before it eventually escaped, but Panic Attack lifted it up again. This time, Panic Attack went for the pit release button, it dragged Tiberius 2 towards the pit, and dropped it down, almost toppling in itself. Tiberius 3 had been drawn against Supernova from Team Trinity, Short Circuit and Spawn Again, who was seeded 10th. It began by getting off quickly and attacking Supernova, who retaliated. Tiberius managed to pierce the Sri Lankan machine, holding it in the CPZ at the mercy of Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot, and a small clash with the latter resulted in a buckled crushing jaw on Tiberius. Tiberius tried to grip into Supernova, but it escaped. Meanwhile Short Circuit had been decimated by Supernova's flywheel. Tiberius looked as if it had lost control and broken down. Spawn Again then flipped Tiberius over and Tiberius was counted out. Tiberius 3 participated in the University Challenge tournament, representing Loughborough University, and faced Infinity and Fluffy in the first round. Tiberius 3 grabbed hold of Fluffy straight from the start, and stayed stuck to it for the rest of the battle. Infinity tried to separate both opponents, but when Growler pressed the pit button, Tiberius 3 held Fluffy over the pit, and both machine were pushed in by Refbot. Fluffy went into the pit first, and had been immobilised by the claw of Tiberius, so the machine from Loughborough went through along with Infinity. In Round 2, Tiberius 3 met C.V., and attacked it at the start, but struggled to grab hold of it. It eventually grabbed hold of C.V., and pushed it into the pit button, then the pit. Tiberius 3 faced Infinity in the final, and tried to grab hold of it. Tiberius 3 attacked Infinity again, pushing it into the angle grinders and around the arena, before pushing it into Shunt's axe. At one point, Tiberius managed to get its claw between the bodywork and a wheel on Infinity, but could not gain much of an advantage from this. The battle was relatively uneventful, but Tiberius 3 won the judges' decision and the tournament. Tiberius 3 played virtually no part in its first round battle, as M2 dominated the battle by tossing both other opponents (Shell Shock and Vader) out of the arena. Tiberius 3 was through to the next round by default, fighting New Blood heat-finalists Roobarb. After avoiding Roobarb's flipper, Tiberius 3 pierced the back of Roobarb and pitted it. In the heat final, it fought M2 again, despite having not actually attacked it in the first round. It pierced M2's armour, carrying M2 towards the pit. However, M2 was putting up a struggle and Tiberius 3 was unable to direct it towards the pit. Instead, both robots ended up in the CPZ and were attacked by Growler, who tried to pull M2 away but Tiberius 3 was still hanging onto its opponent. After ramming attacks from Growler, M2 was able to escape the claw of Tiberius 3 and quickly drove away from the CPZ. Tiberius 3 tried to chase after its opponent, but M2 turned and flipped Tiberius 3 over. M2 then threw Tiberius 3 against the arena wall and tried to flip it out of the arena, but only succeeded in flipping it back onto its wheels. However, M2 quickly flipped Tiberius 3 back over and then threw it into the pit of oblivion. Live Events After Robot Wars, Tiberius was rebuilt with a larger claw and renamed Tiberius 4, though it is mostly only known as Tiberius. Tiberius has fought in many tournaments throughout the country since Robot Wars' end, achieving great success, being the most feared crusher still competing. The robot, now in its sixth incarnation, was bought by Ed Hoppitt of Team Storm in January 2013, who says that Tiberius will still be worked on to fight competitively, although the team's main focus will remain as Storm 2. Meanwhile, captain of Tiberius Sam Smith fights in the live circuit with a featherweight called NST with a big spinning bar as its weapon that won the Featherweight UK Championships in 2012. It fought in the 2014 Tag Team along side Storm 2 it lost against Behemoth and The Saint. Honours *Robot Wars Extreme 2 - University Challenge Winner (2002) *Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2006 Finalist *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2007 Finalist *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2008 Quarter-Finalist *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2009 Finalist *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2011 Finalist *Robots Live! - Team Champions 2012 with Team Saints and Sinners Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Runners-up Category:Heavyweights Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist